When in England
by Secret-history79
Summary: Post Wrecked morning after scene, Buffy arrives home to find Giles in her kitchen. Dawn is in trouble. Buffy, Giles and Spike depart for England How far will Buffy go? Will she and Spike grow closer or further apart?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Buffy, Spike and the gang do not belong to me. This is just an elaborate attempt to rewrite canon. Any reviews including criticism will be gratefully received.

**Chapter One Dawn**

She slowly opened the door. She was limping, achy and tired, but her physical state didn't even begin to approach the mental problems she was having. _I slept with Spike_. Her own self was disbelieving, but she kept flashing on the events of the previous night.

Her anger had made her kiss him. The satisfaction in his shock was immense, and it was so powerful, his lips soft under her hard kiss. In a parody of the fights that they had played out she had pushed him, grasped at him, challenged him until they were both desperate. The awe on his face had rivalled that of her return. She knew she had mirrored it. Had gulped as he was inside, as they froze.

"I'm afraid I have some rather troubling news." Buffy jumped as she entered the kitchen, not just from the words but from the source.

"Giles?"

Giles looked strained. He seemed to be scrutinising her and she blushed hotly.

"What are you doing here?" When he flinched, she realised that may have seemed hurtful. She almost took it back, cringed as a part of her was glad.

"Buffy you don't look too well. I'd ask you about your fight, but I…" He stopped. He was pacing away from her, then quickly back towards. "Please sit down". She sank into a seat at the kitchen island. "The council want Dawn."

He said it quite bluntly, and a jolt of weary shock hit her. "Oh".

"As I am on the payroll again, they sent me to retrieve her."

"And now you're here?" There was a shrill edge to her question, but she quickly calmed. No one is touching Dawn.

"I told them I would. But that isn't the way it is happening Buffy." His face was so soft, but his eyes were ruthless. _Do I really know Giles, how far have we drifted apart. He would have killed Dawn._ "We are taking them down."

Now she let go and laughed. Take down the council. _Me and what army. _Giles looked frustrated so she shut her mouth. She wondered when he had become the crazy rash one, and she the sensible adult. _Well apart from yesterday. Which may not have really happened._

"We could hide." She suggested. And was suddenly taken with the idea. Just her and Dawn, no scoobies, no Giles, no Spike. They could go to Asia, to Europe. They could pretend to be normal. Like witness protection, have could a new life, dye their hair. _Would red suit me?_

"It won't work. They are everywhere Buffy. Their influence, their connections…" He was determined to make her understand. "But they do have a lot of enemies. Powerful ones. We aren't alone."

It was probably comical in some way that Spike chose that moment to barrel through the kitchen door. _So much for being trapped. _He was looking incredibly smug until he noticed Giles, when the smug was wiped by confusion. Upon looking back at Buffy though the smirk reappeared, along with the pleased eye glint. _Oh god. Please stop looking at me like that._

"Hello Giles". Spike greeted him cheerily. Then sat as close to Buffy as possible.

Giles looked disgusted. Then thoughtful. "Spike." He ground out. "Been keeping busy?"

"Uh, yeah." He seemed wary.

She could feel Spike's eyes on her, but she ignored him.

"We would be grateful if you could help us with a problem we're having." Giles continued.

"Right. One of the white hats now."

"Yes. The council want Dawn. They can't have her and we are going to stop them."

"Of course." Spike replied. "What's the plan"

"We're going to England. Wipe them out completely." Giles voice was chilling.

Spike sat up and looked respectful. "Always up for a bit of violence."

"We are?" Buffy interjected. "Giles can we just stop. Get the scoobies together, talk this through I'm sure we can come up with something sensible."

"I see no other way and I really have thought about this. I'm afraid that it won't be easy, and it won't be all that nice. I won't let you down Buffy."

Buffy gritted her teeth, Giles was being illogical, _Who the hell is going to help us? why wouldn't he listen to me?_

"Feeling guilty watcher?" Spike's voice was mocking, but understanding. _Every night I save you. _

He didn't address Spike's question, "They consider Dawn too important, too dangerous for this world. Glory is gone, but Dawn isn't and we don't know what she is capable of."

_What she is capable of? But she's just a girl. _Dawn her only family, the girl Buffy had died to save, the part of Buffy that was innocent. And was in danger again. _They can't have Dawn._

"You gonna listen to him?" Spike's intended question was somehow a statement, and she sat quietly.

"We capture Travers. He's the guy in charge, they'll obey him. But we can control him and them."

She wanted to ask how, but didn't want to know the answer.

"I need your help Buffy." said Giles.

And she was going to England.

They decided to not take any of the scoobies. Or to tell them what they were doing.

"New big bad. Ten feet tall, ooky slime, threatening an apocalypse" She lied easily. "And the slayer gets a trip. Nice to have a change of scenery."

"Do you think the vamps have really bad teeth?" Xander responded, earning a withering look from Spike.

"Anything I can deal with. You know with the magic, I'm working up to it, but there's this spell. I'm thinking I'll be able to focus, rip any part of their anatomy out, whoosh."

"Uh thanks, Will, but you know. Some things a slayer can handle alone."

"Well you aren't really alone, and I could go alone, well with Giles, and not Spike but…"

Willow was still talking, but Buffy cut in urgently. "I'm counting on you guys. To take care of Dawn."

"Of course." Xander was saying all commonplace and Anya was looking bored.

"You don't need to worry about her Buffy." Tara spoke up for the first time. She was sincere and Buffy was relieved.

"Dawn." She started.

Her sister rolled her eyes. "I know, no staying out late, no wild orgies, no body piercing…"

Buffy gave her a crushing hug.

When she departed, Spike was leaning against the tree. "Ready?"

"Okay" She said slowly and they walked off towards the waiting car.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Many thanks to Verity Watson for the excellent beta! Buffy, Spike and the gang do not belong to me. This is just an elaborate attempt to rewrite canon. Any reviews including criticism will be gratefully received.

Chapter Two

Buffy gripped the armrest. Her stomach dropped, signalling the swift rise of the aeroplane from the runway. _Wonder where Spike is now._ The thought entered unbidden. Spike was making his own way to their destination and wouldn't be joining them until his mission was complete. _Might get a little crispy on the daytime flight_.

She remembered his demanding stare before he exited. Of course, she wouldn't acknowledge him.

"I've heard there's great shopping in London," she said to Giles, who seemed unperturbed by their bumpy ascent through the clouds.

"I dare say there is," Giles replied distractedly.

"A slayer can't have too many clothes." She smiled weakly. "I always bought clothes in threes when I was hiding my slayerly duties from Mom."

"That must have been expensive."

"Yeah. So many awesome shoes sacrificed on totally non-worthy demons."

"We won't be reaching London for another seven hours, and when we get there we won't have time to stop."

"But we can hit the shops on the way back." Buffy said. "Seven whole hours, huh?"

She squirmed in her seat trying to get comfortable. Giles was hogging the window, and there was no in-flight movie. Being unable to leave the plane for that length of time was going to drive her mad. _And there must have been plenty of those, Slayers who became insane or were insane._

Of course, Giles could currently be placed in the zany side of sane. On the drive to the airport, he had talked about possible tactics. She was so uncomfortable with what Giles had proposed that she had almost demanded that he reconsider. Still, she there was a whole range of current badness to address first.

"So when exactly is Spike fake demon-napping Dawn?" she asked.

"Tonight," Giles paused. "It really is the only way to keep Dawn safe," he insisted.

"You know, it's going to totally ruin the bad grades she's been keeping up."

"However, it may well prove a useful tool in keeping Dawn safe. And the others. What they don't know can't be extracted from them." He was frowning. "And you really should talk to her about school, Buffy. Dawn will need to rely on her education at some point."

There was a brief pause in conversation, Buffy wondering for the umpteenth time if she was doing the right thing, when Giles spoke again. Oddly.

"Buffy, you understand that you can tell me things."

_Does he know?_ "Yes, but there really isn't anything to tell. I mean, about me, because I've been _really_ boring lately. Barely anything has happened since you left."

Things that had happened recently started playing movie-like in her head.

Now he was staring at her oddly too. _Uh-oh. Don't blush._ "About heaven, and how you're managing." He turned away, and spoke slowly. "I handled it badly."

The conversation was becoming even more painful than she had first imagined. "Thanks," she gritted out.

"I don't mean to push."

"Okay," she replied quietly, somewhat relived. She thought he read it from her face and left it at that, because she still didn't want to expand. Maybe not ever.

Giles pulled the free magazine from the pouch in front of his seat. "This seems to be all about celebrity gossip." He offered it to Buffy.

"I think you mean important world events," Buffy replied, and flipped it open to see who Britney was dating this week.

The wait to claim their baggage and be processed in Heathrow was draining. Buffy was grateful when they stepped into a taxi.

She stared out of the window as first tightly packed houses then open fields rolled by and the day descended from just grey to almost dusk.

"Where are we?" she voiced when they got stuck in traffic.

"Trying to get to the other side of Cheltenham".

"Okaay." _Not that helpful. Buffy England geography doesn't really stretch that far._ She glanced across at him, prepared to question him further and then stopped. Even in the faded light he looked grim. "Maybe you should get some sleep."

"Oh, but it isn't much further now," he said.

"Right." She didn't want to argue with Giles, and it turned out that he was correct. Before another hour had passed, they were stopping, and Giles was handing over a large wad of money.

As they left the cab, Buffy hauling all of the bags, a security light came on. She felt a little dismayed by the building in front of her. Instead of a trendy London flat or a stately grand manse, it was just a modest brick house with plants climbing up the front. She quashed her disappointment as Giles produced a key and opened the front door directly onto a staircase.

"I'm totally beat," she said, eager for escape.

"Your room is first on the left," Giles replied. "With en suite."

Buffy perked up a little and mounted the stairs. When she shouldered through the door, she found a double bed, and plain wooden furniture- wardrobe, drawers, bedside table and desk. A purely functional room.

She went about her night-time routine mechanically, and then dove under the covers. _England cold._ She lay shivering for a while, listening to the unfamiliar noises. The house shuddered and creaked in the wind and somewhere downstairs she could hear Giles moving around and a kettle boiling.

She drifted off slowly, sleeping until the sun streaming through her unclosed curtains awoke her again.

The next few days passed without either of them venturing further than the local cemetery. Giles insisted that they couldn't risk being seen and pointed out that they had plenty of food and drink and lots of things to keep them entertained.

One of those things was Willow's alarmed call to them about Dawn.

"Oh god. I think the Kzscowri must have taken her." Buffy had gasped.

"I thought he was in England."

"Yeah, well looks like he's got friends. I've gotta go, Giles needs to know about this. But don't worry, I'll get Dawn back." She pretend vowed solemnly.

Fortunately there was little further awkwardness from Giles. He appeared content to leave Buffy mostly alone while he poured over scores of dusty old manuscripts, all while furiously jotting things down in a notepad.

Buffy wandered the house, watched TV, and tried to take her frustration out on the local monsters, but there had only been one.

Finally, on the third afternoon, the phone rang and Giles announced that she would be leaving the house that night.

_Spike._ The last few days had left her totally antsy. He had been quicker than she'd thought he would be, and it was lucky.

When evening approached she changed outfits, hurriedly pulling on slaywear, but applying make-up carefully, and changing her mind about her hairstyle repeatedly.

"Be careful." Giles' parting words followed her through the door, and into the bracing evening.

She hurried to the location Spike had specified, slowing down only when the lights of the pub appeared.

She entered, cheeks cold-red and nose streaming. It was very British, old but pretty, with ceiling beams and faded décor. _Super crowded._

A quick search offered no Spike amongst the hoard of drinkers, so she wandered up to the bar; _well, when in England._

"You all right darling?" one of the barmen was looking at her expectantly.

"Can I have," she hesitated. There was mostly beer. _Speckled Hen? Tetley's? Is that some sort of tea-beer? I'm sure Giles drinks that tea._ Buffy played it safe. "I'd like a coke."

"Nice choice," he grinned and opened the fridge, extracting a glass bottle. "That'll be £1.80, thanks."

She picked up the drink finding a quiet corner and sat on one of the rickety wooden chairs, keeping vigilant, waiting.

After half an hour with no sign of him she was getting a little impatient. She was heading for refill when a bell rang, and the bar became claustrophobic, everyone clamouring around for last orders.

Buffy almost got bumped off her feet, and as she spun around in annoyance she brushed against Spike. _Oh_. An excited shiver raced through her system.

His appearance rankled. His hair was tousled, not slick and he was wearing a red shirt over his black tee. She glared at him, and he met her gaze. "Evenin', Slayer."

She sighed, _not his fault_. "I'm kind of edgy."

A smirk appeared "You apologising to me, Love?"

"No," she insisted automatically.

"You sure?"

"Well, more explaining," she said. "How's Dawn? Did everything go well? Not that I can see any scenario in which you kidnapping Dawn runs like clockwork."

"Bit's fine. But she was a right brat about the abduction."

"Because people usually really enjoy it when that happens."

"No need for her to beat on me though was there? Anyhow, she's safe and I'm here."

Buffy was very glad to hear it, and overlooked his irritability. "And you told Willow that you were coming to the rescue?"

"I also prevented Xander from following me." He scowled. "And Tara. They seem to think I'm not help enough."

_Damn. Probably only a matter of time before they follow us out here. Or do some kind of magic and find out._ Giles had been adamant that this was the best way of doing things, but he did sometimes underestimate her friends' determination.

"Did they give you a hard time, Big Bad?"

"Bloody awful time." This was heartfelt. "Why did you think I picked a pub?"

"Cause you're a shameless alcoholic."

"Well other than that?"

"You do know that doesn't make sense right." She watched him almost smile, which made him look unusually boyish. "We should leave. You took so long to get here it's nearly closing time. Also we can chat on the move."

He looked panicked. "Didn't mean to do that." He was going for the bar, his eyes were glazing over, and he was rubbing his hands. _And it can't be because he's cold…_

He returned to her with a pint and pork scratchings.

"You want?" He asked, and started shovelling them into his mouth, draining the beer afterwards almost instantly. Buffy was sure there were better uses of his vampiric speed.

"Ewww. No. And we should go."

"Not yet," he pleaded as he moved back towards the bar. "Double whiskey, thanks."

_Wow. He sure is thirsty._ She looked away from his bent head, scanned the crowd, but she couldn't resist focusing on him once more, as a wave of doubt pulsed. _Does he think I'm worth all the trouble? All the not being quite so evil as usual. All the not running off with some other skanky vampire like Dru and letting her… _

She tried to clamp down the sudden rush of feelings, but more uncertainty flashed through her. _Not like he can really love me. What if he leaves, changes sides. What if I need him?_

She watched him frown at her expression. "All done," he said gently, finishing the spirit.

She met his eyes, somewhat calmed.

"Hey, you changed your hair," he exclaimed.

"I was bored." She looked down, and he smirked. _He doesn't know it's for him. Not that it is._

He reached towards her and she shivered when he made contact, fingers brushing the wisps of hair around her face, catching her jaw as he closed in further. "Buffy."

The bell rang again, and she started, jumping back from him.

"Spike?" She breathed, head cloudy.

"Closing time. Gonna kick us out."

"Oh." They started walking.

Then she recovered. "Finally. Giles is waiting at the house. I'm sure he'll be curious about your activities"

"Great," and it was just possible he could have sounded less enthusiastic.

Buffy was considering chastising him, or hitting him, _that went well last time,_ but as they pushed their way through the crowd she suddenly froze. Her heart was hammering as she recognised the man next to the entrance. A member of the council, or the twin of one of the guys who had made the last fun Sunnydale trip. Stepping backwards, she watched his lips move, listening intently she caught a snippet of his conversation "…with Travers out of action."

_Shit._ And the guy wasn't alone. _Are they all part of the council? How did they find out we're here?_ Keeping her voice low she whispered, "Spike. Do not move. The council." She tensed ready to dart for an exit when Spike's hands closed roughly around her waist. His breath cold against her ear, he reasoned, "Don't make a scene. We haven't been noticed."

"Back exit?" she hissed.

"Let's have a go."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Many thanks to Verity Watson for another really helpful beta! Buffy, Spike and the gang do not belong to me. This is just an elaborate attempt to rewrite canon. Any reviews including criticism will be gratefully received.

**Chapter Three**

Spike watched intently as Buffy flew into a series of furious kicks, relentless until her opponent hit the deck. She smiled viciously, and followed him to the ground, fists beating against his weak defensive shield of arms.

The stage was unspectacular, a foggy nondescript field, but Buffy was in fine form. _Slayer fighting, thing of beauty._ Seeing her blows land was almost as good as feeling her hands on him. _Just gotta convince her I'm worthy of her hands._ Images of her, of them entwined, were confused and blurred with the scene in front of him.

_Shit._ Suddenly, her opponent got the upper hand and the Slayer was flung into the air. She landed with a thud, and Spike rushed forward.

She quickly recovered, leaping onto her feet, back on the attack. "That's my girl," Spike whispered.

Seconds later, her stake tore through the vampire, nailing the kill. Spike was disappointed as the wind picked up, catching her hair and obscuring her face at the vital moment. Still she dashed back in his direction, leaving the shower of dust behind.

"Shame we didn't run into any Watchers," he complimented her, reaching for a cigarette.

"We're leaving. _Quickly._" Buffy snatched it from his mouth before he managed to get it to light.

"Hey!" Spike called, but all he got was her back, and it took a few strides to catch up with her. "I needed that."

"Poor deprived Spike," Buffy breathed. She whirled on her heel, stopping to face him.

"Making me feel totally deprived here love." _Girls lucky I don't jump her. Damn I want to. _

"And I wouldn't want to do that," she said, with eyes wide and innocent.

"You'd just be punishing both of us."

"Spike-" She swung away from him. He swallowed as their hands brushed.

"Buffy I-" He stopped reluctantly. "What were you going to say?"

"Just is it always so drizzly here?" Her voice was weak and she seemed to be looking anywhere and everywhere but at him.

"Sorry?"

"The weather. I mean, It's kinda harsh on the footwear."

His eyes tracked the surrounds, crooked trees and soggy grass. "This part of the world, s'known for the overcast and muddy."

"I guess."

"Scrubs up in the summer though." He stopped. "But that isn't important."

"You're right. Beach hitting weather wouldn't rescue this excursion. Just way too many mad old men around. Men who have now tried to kill both me and my sister. Still I wish I had boots."

"Call them Wellies over here." He could feel his impatience building. _Now she won't let me in. Won't share what she's really thinking. And lots of things I'm not saying, not doing. _

There was silence. The uncomfortable kind. It lasted until they'd hit proper pavements, and she'd pulled up short. "We're here."

"Right." He grabbed Buffy, halting her progress. "Seen grander tombs, than this house."

"Which you will be in if you don't move your hand."

_Thought we were getting past this._ "You Slayer, me vampire," he grunted.

"Uh-huh."

_That's what gets you off._ "You want to discuss tactics before we go in there?"

"Yeah. Keep your mouth shut."

She stalked off towards the door and missed his over-exaggerated eye roll.

Giles answered, looking frazzled. There were dark circles under his eyes and his hair was mussed. "Buffy. And _Spike_."

Spike was caught between defensive glaring _What is Giles up to?_ and exuberant gloating, _he's close to Buffy, can see how she feels._

"We've had a very exciting evening. Drinks, slayage and most interestingly, we bumped into some of your old friends." Buffy's tone _seemed_ casual.

Giles gave them a blank look.

"Watchers mate," Spike supplied helpfully.

"Oh dear." Giles pushed the door open wider. "Well, best get inside."

Spike hit the invisible barrier. "Having a few problems here."

"Spike hurry up," Giles snapped.

"So what are they doing here?" Buffy said coldly, as Spike followed her into the hall. "Taking a coincidental holiday in the village of coincidences? 'Cause I -"

"Did they see you?" Giles interrupted.

"No. Don't think so," Spike said. He tried to catch Buffy's eye, _bit of input from her almighty pissed offedness, God she's bloody marvellous,_ but she was staring at Giles accusingly. "No acceleration in heartbeat, no stench of fear, or bloodlust," he continued.

"No trying to decapitate us," Buffy added.

Spike smirked. "Yeah, and that."

Giles seemed relieved. "Shall we have some tea? And food. Are you hungry?"

"We need to talk about the Council," Buffy insisted.

"We can do that over dinner," Giles said. "You are sure you weren't spotted."

"Relatively, but-"

"I'll make some tea then." Giles walked off towards the kitchen.

Spike could see the Slayer was itching to follow but for some reason she held back.

Desperation was generally her pretext of bothering with him so he wasn't surprised when she turned her glance in his direction, her look weary and confused.

"The old man isn't going to tell you anything he doesn't want to."

"And you think I shouldn't make him?" She seemed incredulous.

"You don't trust Giles?" _Plenty of reason not to, but she was always right fierce about her clan_. "But he's always blindly leading you into danger for good causes."

"I'm not sure."

"Meaning you don't."

"No, it doesn't mean that. Maybe I don't trust me."

_Girl's mind always did veer in peculiar directions._

"And I definitely don't trust you."

"I think you're safe there love," _Needs to feel like s'all the same._ "But I have changed."

"I knew they would arrive at some point."

Buffy exploded, "You couldn't have warned me? You know, a 'Hey Buffy, mind your step, murderous grandfathers on the loose.'"

"I'll have you know they're not all that old," he paused. "Which is completely besides the point."

"The one that you _are_ going to get to," Spike cut in. _Scooby waffle. Could last for decades._

"What you need to understand about the Council is that they are not a single entity."

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Really? They all dress the same."

"Quite. But despite outward appearances, there are numerous factions, many people with various politics, struggling to the peak of the hierarchy."

"All of whom seem keen on wanting me to suffer."

"But they have different motivations for it."

"Great. Finding new reasons to torment me must be a fun hobby, glad there's so much uptake."

"Look Buffy. I didn't expect them this early."

"Odd that you expected them at all."

"We don't need your input Spike," Giles sounded annoyed, and turned to face Buffy. "In retrospect I should have told you more, but I was going to elaborate at a later date. I wanted to know more about what was going on before we discussed this."

"It isn't good enough Giles." _Has that look in his eye now. The must appease Buffy. Get it all the time myself._

"I haven't been entirely forthcoming, but I wouldn't completely lie to you."

Spike watched her face. _The girl doesn't believe in her old man anymore._

"They want Dawn. Not the entire Council, but that group specifically."

"Why?" Buffy demanded.

"I don't know."

Spike looked directly at him. "You sure?"

"I'm sure," Giles snapped. "I was approached by one of them with a proposition. They said that if I delivered Dawn I would be given a place in their new order."

"Too much Star Trek can do bad things," Buffy muttered. "And they believed that you would?"

"People are limited in their vision, they very often generalise their own aspirations to those of others. Many of these members are new and uninformed. They know I am your Watcher, yes, but they don't understand what it actually means to be your Watcher."

_Plausible. Still hiding something though_. "Now they're here."

"I picked this house because I was tipped off that they would be arriving shortly. The best chance we have of stopping them is to be here and lock them down. Find out what they are doing."

"What they want the bit for."

"Wait, you said you were tipped off," Buffy said.

"Yes, and the information was correct. However, I don't know exactly where they are staying."

"Who told you?" Buffy pressed.

Spike noticed Giles panic. Just briefly, but it was there. "Come on, truth time."

Giles didn't look angry at his interruption this time. Just resigned.

"It was Travers." Giles removed his glasses. "Travers ordered me to find them. And stop them, at all costs."


End file.
